Alone Together
by Leaana
Summary: Mathieu est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, Mathieu est ce qu'on appelle un chasseur, il chasse des créatures surnaturelles dont beaucoup de monde nie l'existence. Et bien évidemment il ne fait pas ce travail seul, il est aidé par ses personnalités multiples mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet


Il faisait noir, il faisait chaud, mais où était-il ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui, des questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête, les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Mathieu essayait de bouger mais il ne pouvait pas, pourquoi ? Mathieu essayait de parler,crier mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, les pas s'arrêtèrent, Mathieu entendit un bruit métallique, les bruits de pas reprirent, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

Mathieu sentit un une douleur violente qui lui transperça le tibia droit, il sentait le sang couler sur sa jambe, bruits de gouttes tombaient à terre, il essayait de crier,de hurler mais rien ne sortir encore une fois, mais pourquoi cet inconnu faisait ça ? Où était-il vraiment ? L'inconnu ricanait, d'un rire sadique,grinçant, l'inconnu était fière. L'inconnu s'éloignait, il reposa son arme délicatement, Mathieu essayait de bouger mais il ne pouvait pas, sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, il pleurait du moins il essayait, l'inconnu se rapprochait, Mathieu ferma les yeux, des larmes coulaient, il pleurait sans bruit.

L'inconnu s'arrêta vers la tête de Mathieu, Mathieu rouvrit les yeux pour essayer de voir son visage, mais il ne vit rien puisqu'il était dans le noir, il sentit un souffle sur sa joue droite, puis l'inconnu se déplaçait tout autour de lui, seul les bruits de ses pas comblaient le lourd silence qui pesait dans cette pièce si s'en était bien une.

L'inconnu leva son arme en hauteur, puis de nouveau la planta ce coup-ci dans le ventre, Mathieu essayait de crier, mais c'était un rire ce coup-ci qui s'échappait de sa bouche, l'inconnu riait beaucoup plus, Mathieu voulait le supplier d'arrêter, il voulait partir, il voulait savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait ici, et pourquoi cet inconnu le torturait, Mathieu souffrait atrocement, mais l'inconnu continuait à se déplacer autour de Mathieu,mais l'inconnu n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, l'inconnu s'éloignait reposer son arme, il en reprit une autre, l'inconnu se déplaçait de nouveau tout autour de Mathieu, il allait très lentement, il prenait son temps, il aimait ça, l'inconnu alla se placer derrière Mathieu et alluma une lumière dans les yeux de Mathieu, Mathieu ferma les yeux, la lumière était forte et l'éblouissait beaucoup.

Mais pourquoi l'inconnu allumait la lumière ? L'inconnu alla de nouveau vers la tête de Mathieu, Mathieu le regarda mais n'en revint pas, de nouveau il essayait de crier, de se débattre mais rien, Mathieu ferma ses yeux et le regarda de nouveau, non, il n'avait pas rêvé, l'inconnu était un homme, il avait des yeux noirs, tout noirs, pas de pupille, rien, l'inconnu avait les yeux tout noirs, des cheveux bruns, une tête ronde.

L'inconnu souriait d'un sourire sadique, son visage inspirait le mal, la douleur, il dit :

« -Salut, Mathieu, tu te demandes où tu es n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en enfer, c'est bien non ? Tu te demandes peut-être ce que tu fais-là ? C'est simple, tu vas prendre ma place, torturer des âmes, tu vas avoir dû mal au début, mais tu verras on y prend plaisir...Sa voix était froide, remplit de haine. Il reprit :

\- Tu peux parler maintenant tu sais. »

Un petit bruit sortit de sa bouche mais rien d'autre, il ne savait que dire, l'inconnu avait répondu à ses questions, mais Mathieu avait l'impression de ne pas avoir tout compris. L'inconnu commençait à s'impatienter :

«- Bon, tu vas parler oui ? J'ai autre chose à faire !

\- Oui. Fit Mathieu d'une toute petite voix

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Tu vois que c'était pas compliqué ! Allez lève-toi, c'est le moment de se mettre au boulot »

L'inconnu claqua des doigts et Mathieu fut détaché, mais il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'avait dit l'inconnu :

«- Je...je dois faire quoi ?

\- Mais t'as rien écouté ou tu le fais exprès ? L'inconnu commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Je t'ai dit que tu vas devoir torturer des âmes c'est si compliqué à comprendre ?

-Non...euh...comment je fais ? »

L'inconnu se rapprocha de Mathieu, prit son visage entre ses doigts :

«- N'importe quoi pourvu que tu prennes ton temps et qu'elles souffrent c'est compris ? Lui souffla-t-il entre ses dents

\- Ok,ok ! Mais...mais elles sont mortes ? A quoi ça sert de les faire souffrir ?

\- Tu commences à me soûler sérieusement ! Est-ce que t'as l'impression que t'est mort ?

\- Heu..non,non

\- BON ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE SORTIR D ICI, D'ALLER DANS N IMPORTE QUELLE PIÈCE ET D'ALLER TORTURER SES ÂMES !» Hurla-t-il en faisant éclater la lampe. La pièce était de nouveau plonger dans l'obscurité. Mathieu sentait qu'il allait tomber, son cœur battait très vite, trop vite, son souffle était de plus en plus fort, il se sentait si petit, si impuissant mais il n'avait pas la choix, il fallait qu'il aille faire ce que l'inconnu lui a demandé de faire mais pourquoi ?


End file.
